Can I Get Your Number???
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Ok, the gang hasn't seen Annie in like forever but when they meet up with her, sparks fly... But with who???? Songfic!!! R


_Disclaimer: Ok. I do not own So Weird or the song. The song is Can I Get Your Number by No Authority. I actually cut _

_out a bit of the song. _

_Well, in this story, the gang has not seen Annie for a very long time._

_Enjoy!!!_

                " Ok, so this place is like some kind of fifties theme?" Jack asked.

                " Maybe we traveled back in time." Clu said.

                " Cool." Fi said.

                " This place is known for it's old fifties theme." Molly said.

                " Well, retro is cool." Carey said.

                " Yeah, real cool." Jack said.

                " I like it." Clu and Fi said at the same time.

                " I'm gonna go check out the club." Molly said. She pointed to the club.

                " Ok, hey, there's a bowling alley." Carey said. " Anybody wanna go?"

                The teens all agreed.

**Can I get your number baby**

**Hit me with the 7 digits**

**When you walked through that door I nearly lost my mind**

**Your sexy attitude and something 'bout your smile**

**I knew right then and there I had to know your name**

**I had a crush before but this just ain't the same**

                " Ok, I am kicking your butt!" Clu told Fi.

                " By two points!" Fi said.

                " Are you two ever gonna actually bowl?" Carey asked.

                " No!" They said together.

                " Ok." Carey said. " Jack, your go.... Jack?"

                " Um, I don't really want to play anymore." Jack said.

                Across the room, a girl with blonde hair had just walked into the building.

                " You're almost late." The manager told the blond girl.

                " Sorry, I was studying and.." The girl said.

                " No matter. Get to work." 

                " Ok." The girl said putting on an apron. She started humming.

                " Hey, why don't we go get some food." Clu said.

                " Sounds great." Jack said.

                They walked to the cafe part. 

                The girl continued humming unaware of the people behind her. She turned around.

                " Oh, sorry. I didn't realize any one was over here." The girl said, blushing. " Can I help you?"

                " Um, yeah we need four burgers." Carey said.

                " Coming right up." The girl walked back to the kitchen. A while later she walked back out. " Here you are."

                " Thanks." Fi said. " Is it always this quiet around here?"

                " Always. It's kind of annoying." The girl said. " My name's Annie by the way."

                " I'm Fi."

                " Carey."

                " Clu."

                Fi nudged Jack. " Huh, oh, I'm Jack."

                " It's nice to meet you all." Annie said. " Honestly, this place is pretty lame. I would much rather be traveling."

                " You like to travel?" Jack asked.

                " Yeah, my family used to travel, we've lived just about every where. Peru's my favorite place, though."

                " Cool. We've been all across the US but never out of the country." Fi said.

                " Hey, what was that song you were humming earlier?" Clu asked.

                " Oh, that was just a song I wrote." Annie said. " I perform here every night if you want to come."

                " Sounds cool." Carey said.

                " Hey, Ann, if you don't get back to work, you won't be performing here ever again." A girl said.

                " I hate the name Ann. And look around, no one is here." Annie said.

                " Ok, but I warned you."

                " Yeah, ok." Annie said. She turned back to the others. " I'm not the managers favorite waitress. He's one of 

those people who thinks that it's stupid to have dreams and all that."

                " Thelan!" The manager shouted.

                " Ooh, I better get back to work." Annie said. " I hope to see you again."

                " Jack likes Annie!" Fi whispered in Jack's ear.

                " Grow up, Fi!" Jack said.

                " So Molly, we met this girl at the bowling alley  and she said she was performing there tonight, can we go?" 

Carey asked.

                " Sure." Molly said.

                " What's her name?" Irene asked.

                " Annie." Jack answered.

                " Annie what?" Irene asked.

                " Thelan, I think." Jack answered.

                " Annie Thelan?" Molly asked.

                " We just said that, mom." Fi said.

                " Are you sure it's Annie Thelan? Not something that sounds like it?" Molly asked.

                " Positive." Fi said. " You know her?"

                " Well, yeah. Her mom and dad were my best friends. The last time I saw them was when Fi and Annie were 

babies." Molly said.

**Cause I've never fallen in love before**

**With a girl I didn't even know**

**And there's something about you**

**that tells me that I should be down**

                " Molly!?" A lady at the bowling alley asked.

                " Emily?" Molly asked.

                " What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

                " I heard Annie was performing so I had to come and see if it was the same Annie.." Molly said.

                " Mom, what's going on?" Annie came out dressed in white capri pants, a yellow belly shirt with a poodle on it, 

and an orange and yellow flowered scarf tied around her neck. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and had a matching 

scarf tied around it. " Oh my god! You're like Molly Phillips! You're my favorite singer! My idol!"

                " I think I just found my new best friend." Molly said.

                " Mom, I need money." Fi said. " Hi, Annie."

                " She's your mom?" Annie asked.

                " Uh, huh." Fi said, smiling.

                " Fi, this is my old friend, Emily." Molly said. " Where's Jack?"

                " I'll get him." Fi walked away.

                " Mom, Fi said you wanted me." Jack said.

                " Jack, I'd like you to meet my friend Emily." Molly said.  

                " Hi." Jack said.

                " Annie!" The manager shouted. Annie stuck out her tongue. " I saw that."

                " I'll see you after the show." Annie said, walking away.

**I've been east**

**I've been west**

**Even all around the world**

**But I've never seen a girl like you**

**Seen a girl like you**

**I've seen blondes and brunettes and some really hot redheads**

**But I've never seen a girl like you**

**Seen a girl like you**

**A girl like you**

                " Wow, she's got talent." Molly said.

                " If you told her you thought that, it would make her day or life even." Emily smiled. " Her dream is to be a 

famous singer. She idolizes you." 

                " That was amazing." Jack told Annie.

                " Thanks." Annie blushed. " It'd be a lot better with music though."

                " Hey, Carey plays the guitar, maybe he could show you something.." Clu said. Carey nodded.

                " Wicked." Annie said. " Do any of you sing?"

                " Jack can, but won't." Fi said. " And we both play a little guitar."

                " And Fi can sing a mean blues.." Clu said. " And then there's me the musically inclined one."

                " Beyond cool." Annie said. " Hey, do you guys want me to show you around town. There's not a lot of cool  stuff 

for teens, but there is a club pretty close to here that we can get into, we'll just have to have a stamp on our hand saying

we're under twenty one cause they serve drinks, but it's the only place around here with modern music."

                " Sounds cool." Fi said. " But I don't know if mom would go for it."

                " Go for what?" Molly asked.

                " Annie says there is a really cool club... Can we go with her?" Jack asked.

                " Why not?" Molly said.

**Can I get your number baby**

**Hit me w/ the 7 digits**

**Must be a supermodel**

**You're a perfect ten**

**Your body's off the hook**

**And girl I must confess**

**If you were on display I'd wait all week in line**

**Please check my vision**

**'Cause I can't believe my eyes**

                " This is really cool." Jack said.

                " Isn't it?" Annie said. " So are Fi and Clu going out?"

                " Oh, no." Jack said, slightly jealous.

                " Oh. Well, they act like they are going out, so I wanted to know for sure." Annie said.

                " Oh." Jack said.

                " Oh." Annie sighed. " So, are you going out with anybody?"

                " No. You?" Jack asked.

                " No." Annie answered.

                " So, you write your own music?" Jack asked.

                " Yeah." Annie answered. " So you sing?"

                " Not really. I used to but, things change." Jack said.

                " Why'd you stop?" Annie asked.

                " I just.. lost interest." Jack said.

                " Oh." Annie said. ' He must think I'm stupid,' Annie thought.

                ' She must think I'm stupid,' Jack thought. " So you traveled."

                " Yeah." Annie answered.

                " How much do you want to bet that they are going out before the night is over?" Fi asked Clu from where they 

were watching.

                " Twenty bucks says they don't." Clu said.

                " You're on." Fi said. " What do you wanna bet they kiss?"

                " The loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do for a week." Clu said.

                " Within the boundaries of the law?" Fi asked.

                " Of course." Clu answered.

                " Ok. Although you might as well just pay me now." Fi said, pointing.

**'Cause I've never fallen in love before**

**With a girl I didn't even know And there's something about you**

**that tells me that I should be down**

**Can I get your number baby**

**Hit me with the 7 digits**

                " So you wanna dance?" Jack asked.

                " Sure. I love No Authority." Annie said.

                " This is a pretty cool song." Jack said.

                " Yeah." Annie agreed, dancing.

                " So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.." Jack started.

                " Anything." Annie said. " I mean, go ahead."

                " Will you like, go out with me?" Jack asked.

                " I'd love too." Annie said, smiling.

                " Ha. You owe me twenty bucks, Clu." Fi said as they came up behind in time to hear.

                " Excuse me?" Jack asked.

                " We had a bet that the two of you would get together tonight and she won." Clu said, handing Fi twenty dollars.

                " Glad to know we could be of entertainment to the two of you." Jack said. " And don't you have lives of your 

own. Excuse me love lives of your own.." 

                " Jack!" Fi and Clu said together. " You're not suppposed to tell! Tell what?"

                " That's my cue to leave." Annie said.

                " Ditto." They walked away.

                " What?" Fi asked Clu.

                " I.. you first."

                " No, you first."

                " I'm not going first."

**I've never fallin' in love before**

**With a girl I didn't even know**

**but there's something about you**

**that tells me that I should be down**

                " Best friends don't keep secrets, Clu." Fi said.

                " Well, you're keeping a secret too..." Clu said.

                " Yeah, well.. That's different.." Fi started.

                " How?" Clu asked.

                " Ok, it's not different.. But it sounded good?" Fi said, more as a question.

                " Oh." Clu said.

                " So... Oh, that's it I can't keep it to myself any longer... I really, really like you. There I said it." Fi said in one breath. Clu looked at her. " What?"

                " I really, really like you too." Clu said.

                " Really?" Fi tryed to figure out if he was joking.

                " Really." Clu said. " And Jack knew.."

                " About me too." Fi said. They looked at Jack just in time to see him and Annie kiss. 

                " Darn it!" Clu said.

                " Oh, yes. I am so good. What should I make you do first?" Fi asked. " I know, how 'bout a date?"

                " Aren't I supposed to do the asking?" Clu asked.

                " Oh, come on, that is so last millenium." Fi smiled. 

The End!!


End file.
